The Heaven Sent Angel
by AvadaKedavraDarkPryncess
Summary: okay craigs best friend died when they were ten. but what he doesnt she has been his gardian*sp* angel this whole time. but what if one day he sees her and freaks out. and what if she can come back to life under one condition?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: ~* the report bout his best friend *~  
  
It was Friday after noon and Craig was in English.  
  
Mrs. Kwan - okay class ur going to write an 100 word or more report on you best friend. And it will be due on Monday. So that's your homework for this weekend class dismissed.  
  
Craig thought hey this is easy, I'll get it done tonight. When he got home he sat down and started thinking about his best friend...Candice. Craig finished in 2 hours. And it was perfect.  
  
So the rest of the weekend he went and hung out with Sean, Craig, Spinner, Jimmy and Marco. They played basketball and hung out at the mall and checked out the girls. Candy just stood there by him and watched him do so. And laughed at his stupid pick up lines.  
  
Monday came by real fast. And Craig couldn't wait until he could read his report. Candy couldn't wait to hear it. When it was time for class to start. Mrs. Kwan asked for anyone to go to go. And Craig raised his hand went first. When he got up there. He knew Candy was there.  
  
My best friend Candy By: Craig Manning  
A lot of people have a best friend of the same sex. And are alive. But me its different my best friend is a girl. And also dead. She died when we were 10. Probably one of the most saddest moments in my life.  
I remember her as if we were still 10. I'd go over there and we would eat her mom's famous cookies. And we would watch cartoons. I always thought she had the perfect life. But what I didn't know happened behind doors. At school she was the coolest girl. But always had bruises on her. She said she fell all the time. But I knew differently.  
We would play all the time. Until one day she never came to school or come over to my house. When I got home my mom was crying. And said Candice was in the hospital . I knew it had to be bad. So my mom took me to go see her. She said she'll miss me and I was her best friend ever. And she loves me. And I watched as her breaths got shorter and shorter until she didn't breath anymore.  
So today even though it has been 4 to 5 years since I last seen her but still to this day Candice Josephine Smith is my best friend and always will be.  
  
The whole class was speechless. The never knew how he had such a hard childhood. He lost his best friend and his mom. Ashley couldn't believe how his childhood must have sucked. And he never told her this. *Ashley and Craig are together in this story by the way 


	2. Candy

Okay I forgot u don't own any of the people in my story but candy cleo and some others that will be added later on! I hope u send reviews!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Candy stood there by his seat and smiled that he remember all that. And she knew he was the best friend she'll ever have. She saw him where he went. Even the shower. She was starting to fall in love with Craig. She has seen him in every way. Then she heard a voice that sounded like Cleo the lady who tells her what to do and what not to do. And she had to go back home.  
  
Cleo- young lady what are you doing? U know I can hear everything u think! U can't possibly fallen in love with Craig! You his angel u know everything about him. You know what happened to the last angel who fell in love with the guy she is to watch over? She died and couldn't be an angel again! U can fall in love with him!  
  
Candy- I'm sorry I cant help it Craigy has grown up so much since I last saw him!  
  
Cleo- I know he has grown. But if u want to be with him you just have to be careful! U can let him see you but not all the time. You can only let him see you every once an a while.  
  
Candy- yes miss I know. I better get back down there before he gets hurt  
  
*by the time candy got down there it was already dark. So she saw Craig in his room lying there looking at pictures of him and candy when they were younger she just sat down next to him and smiled! She even had a tear down her cheek. She stood up and went at the foot of the bed. And wished and wished for Craig to see her. And he looked up cuz he heard a noise and he saw the most beautiful girl. She had long plumberry hair and brown eyes and light skin. *  
  
Craig- who. who. who are you??  
  
Candy- you can see me?  
  
Craig- of course I can u think ur invisible?  
  
Candy - well yeah!  
  
Craig- okay who are you?  
  
Candy- silly craigy!  
  
Craig- Craigy? Wait only one person has called me that my whole life! But shes gone!  
  
Candy- hun its me candy!  
  
Craig- yeah right prove it!  
  
Candy - Okay uhh.. when we were 8 u kissed me and asked me to marry you. Craig- really? Uhh where and when?  
  
Candy- my 8th bday. Uhh in the woods with all these butterflies.  
  
Craig- I need more proof  
  
Candy- okay your deepest darkest screte uhhh you cant stand to be alone. U think ur life is coming to an end cuz u lost you mom who misses u by the way,,, ur dad hit u like mine hit me. And u lost your best friend u think ur life is piontless. Oh and u used to play barbies and u still have mine!  
  
Craig- I never told anyone that how do u know that?  
  
Candy- im ur angel craigy I have been since u were 12. I have seen u in every way.  
  
Craig- is that really you? oh candy I have missed u so much  
  
Craig- I have missed you too. But I gotta go. * and she blew him a kiss and dissappeared.*  
  
A/n thanks for reading. Im not done but send me reviews and tell me what you think okay? 


	3. the dreams and the visit

Chapter 3 - The Dream  
  
After candy disappeared, Craig had so many things on his mind. Like. did she say my mom misses me? So that means she talks to my mom. She has seen me in the shower? That cant be. After he thought bout all these things he fell asleep.  
  
He had a dream that he was in English class, giving his report and he saw candy there listening. And paying very close attention. Then it went to when they were playing house, and they were the parents and the stuffed rabbit she gave him and the stuffed baby doll that he gave her were the babies. And then it went to when candy was in his room. Then he woke up all sweaty.  
  
When he woke up it was 3 am. So he didn't have to be awake for another 4 hours. So he just got ready for school. And went and watched home movies of him and candy. He thought it was crazy cuz he didn't think about candy this much. But he didn't know candy was sitting next to him watching it with him. Then out of no where Craig said "candy please come back I want to see you again?"  
  
Then out of no where there she was sitting next to him and he was happy  
  
Craig- candy you have gotten more beautiful.  
  
Candy- thanks, u have gotten more handsome.  
  
Craig - what's it like? You know being an angel?  
  
Candy- its great! I mean I get to observe my best friend. What's not to like?  
  
Craig- lol yeah I guess. So your always with me?  
  
Candy- all the time, I was there the whole time your dad was abusing you. why do u think u never got really really hurt?  
  
Craig- you were the one who helped me?  
  
Candy- yeah. Craig I miss you. and I love you. but I gotta go.. okay  
  
Craig- no you cant? Please.  
  
Candy- I have to or I'll get yelled at! Okay..  
  
* with that she gave him a kiss on the lips and left*  
  
what Craig didn't know was that Joey was behind him the whole time  
  
Joey- uh Craig who were you talking to??  
  
Craig- oh my friend candy  
  
Joey- didn't she die?  
  
Craig- yeah.  
  
Joey- Craig are you feeling okay? I think you should stay home.  
  
Craig- okay I'll stay home and get some sleep. Okay  
  
* with that he went to his room and smiled.* 


	4. the conditions

Chapter 3- the wish  
  
When Craig got to his room he laid down and right before he fell asleep the one person that was on his thoughts was candy.  
  
He had a dream that she was alive again and went to degrassi with him and hung out all the time no matter what.. ** Meanwhile with candy**  
  
Cleo- candy I told you not to let him see u all the time!  
  
Candy- im sorry Cleo I cant help it. I love him miss.  
  
Cleo- I understand! Okay..  
  
Candy- no you don't get it! I wanna be able to be with him again! Don't u get it!  
  
Cleo- you can be with him. Under some strict conditions.  
  
Candy- what are they?  
  
Cleo- you have to make sure you'll be the only one he'll be in love with no one else, and he has to be there for you no matter what happens! Okay.?  
  
Candy- what happens if he falls in love with someone else?  
  
Cleo- you'll die, and never be an angel again. You will die very slowly and painful.  
  
Candy- okay. umm alright then I'll think about it. Can I tell craig?  
  
Cleo- yeah u can,  
  
*meanwhile with Craig *  
  
Craig was still asleep. And dreaming of him and candy  
  
Then all of a sudden candy started talking to him  
  
Candy- can you hear me? Craig- yeah its my dream. Candy- okay I want to tell you something. Craig- shoot Candy- okay I can come back to life under some strict conditions. Craig- okay what are they? Candy- you can only be in love with me no one else. And if u do fall in love with someone else. I will die slow and painful.. Craig- okay I promise. Candy- are you sure? Craig- I can I have always been in love with u candy! Candy- umm okay 


	5. the talk and the memory loss of death

Chapter 5- the talk  
  
Candy left Craig and went to go see Cleo  
  
Candy- Cleo he said he promises! Cleo- I know I can hear and see. But do u know he brings u back to life? Candy- uh no? Cleo- he has to make u warm! Candy- how's that? Cleo- body heat! Candy- uh im not goin to have sex with him Cleo- u don't need to have sex with him. Candy- okay.. so he has to hold me Cleo- yeah. Candy- oh ok. So can I go down there again. Cleo- as you wish *meanwhile with Craig *  
  
^ Craig woke up ^ oh my I cant believe candy can come back to me.  
  
Candy- hey Craig Craig- ^turns around ^ hey candy! Runs to give her a hug Candy- Craig im only semi real . U have to give me body heat. Craig- semi real? Candy- u have to hold me. And keep me warm with body heat. Craig- okay I will Candy- okay Craig- follow me ^ Craig leads candy to his room ^ they lay down and he puts the blankets over them and holds her and rubbed her arms and after 15 min they fell asleep. An hour later they woke up cuz Joey came home and found Craig in bed with a girl  
  
Joey- uh Craig what do u think your doing? Craig- what you mean? Joey- a girl in ur bed! Craig- u can see her? Joey- im not blind! Craig- candy wake up! Joey- candy?? Craig- yeah she was my guardian angel! And she can come back to life as long as I promise to love her and only her. Joey- oh okay its only a lil commmitment ! Candy- what? Who are you? Joey- im Joey Craig's step father. Candy- oh nice to meet you. how did I get here? Craig- u came back to me remember? Candy- was I gone? Craig- yeah u were dead Hun Candy- ur silly Craig! Joey- okay im going to leave now With that Joey left the room.  
  
A/n people send me some reviews please! I want to know what you guys think! Thanks Luv Lyss 


	6. no idea

Chapter 6- has no Idea what was going on.  
  
Craig looked at candy all confused.  
  
Candy- what?  
  
Craig- u do know u died when we were ten?  
  
Candy- how could I have died im here aren't I?  
  
Craig- well yeah but u came back to life!  
  
Candy- what ever u say craigy!  
  
Craig- alright.. im goin to go to the bathroom.  
  
Candy- have fun!  
  
Craig walked into the mirror and wonder if he was just dreaming that she died. He splashed water on his face. And looked at the mirror and saw someone who he didn't even know.  
  
Craig- uh who are you?  
  
Cleo- im Cleo im the one who brought candy back to you.. just so you know. She doesn't remember her death. She thinks she has been alive this whole time. So be easy on her. Okay?  
  
Craig- so that's why she couldn't remember when I said she was bead b4?  
  
Cleo- yeah.  
  
Craig- okay. well im goin to go see candy  
  
Cleo- u take care of her!  
  
Craig- o I will  
  
With that Craig went down stairs.  
  
A/n I'll keep on writing. Thanks for reading this. ( 


End file.
